


We're just animals trying to survive

by RandomDemon_tiger



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Apocalypse, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rule 63, They All Gay, dystopian apocalypse, genderbent, iwazumi is bad at feelings, kyoutani is bad at feelings, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomDemon_tiger/pseuds/RandomDemon_tiger
Summary: gender-bent, animal hybrids, apocalypse au.Just what it sounds like, their part animal, their gender-bent. And they have to live through the apocalypse.Most of them are bad at feelings and communicating, mostly iwa and kyoutani.Some minor character death(just letting you know)
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 4





	We're just animals trying to survive

**Author's Note:**

> Iwaizumi, kyoutani: Wolf  
> Oikawa, Suna: Tiger  
> Watari: Sand Cat  
> Kunimi, Hanamaki: Clouded Leopard  
> Yahaba, Matsukawa: Snow Leopard  
> Kindaichi, Osamu, Atsumu: Fox  
> (when other characters come in I'll update/add to)

"Ok im bored, let's play a new game,” Oikawa said leaning against Iwaizumi, “oh god, what have you thought of now” Hanamaki laughs. “No dont worry it'll be fun” “you always say that” Matsukawa sighs, “but go on” Oikawa giggles and sits up. “Ok, so it's kinda like the game cards against humanity, there are these cards and they have questions on them, like who do you think would be the first to do whatever?” Oikawa says holding up the box of cards. “Oh that actually sounds fun,” Hanamaki says, sitting up against Matsukawa, “knew you would like it” Oikawa smiles.

They move to sit in a circle, Oikawa pulls out the cards and lays them face down on the carpeted floor. “I’ll go first,” Oikawa says grabbing the first card on the pile, “who do you think would be the first to die in a zombie apocalypse?” she reads. They all sit and think, “i think the first to die in a zombie apocalypse, would probably be Kunimi, she would sit in the center of a zombie horde and say something like ‘just kill me, i hate it here anyways’” Oikawa laughs her tail wrapping around her forearm. She points to Iwaizumi “your turn iwa” she bats her hand away “id have to agree” she shrugged. “Same here, or maybe yahaba she’d do the same thing” Hanamaki laughs and elbows Matsukawa, “yeah id go with kindaichi, she would freak out seeing a zombie and just freeze and get eaten” she responds. Next was kunimi “ok, one i would not just sit there and let zombies eat me, I'd actually do something, and two, i wouldn't let Kindaichi die” she growls at the four third-years. “Yuutarou it's your turn,” she says scotting closer to Kindaichi and lying her head on her shoulder. 

“Id have to go with yahaba, I agree with Hanamaki,” she struggs “wow, i know this group jokes about suicide a lot but shit,” Watari says lying back on her elbows. “Ok and who do you think would die first?” Oikawa asked, “honestly I think Oikawa would, you’d be too worried about looking good” she laughed “we all know it's true”. “Why do you all have to bully me,” Oikawa said with a pout, “if i come to a life or death matter i wouldn't care, and if it's the apocalypse no ones gonna care what i look like'' she said matter of factly. “Ok yahaba your turn” Watari turned and poked her in the side, “we can't choose our selves''. She sighs thinking, “i don't know, I honestly think I'd be the first to die, id get cocky and end up getting killed” yahaba laughed “that would be almost all of us” Oikawa laughed. “Kyoutani your turn” iwaizumi sent the girl a glare, she sat up and thought “I'd probably do the same thing as yahaba, get cocky and get myself killed” she almost growled “at least you can admit it” Oikawa laughed at the wolf. 

“Ok, next card,” Oikawa said, placing down the old card and grabbing a new one. “Who do you think would be the- ALL OF YOU COME DOWN HERE” Tooru’s mother yelled up from the living room. They all quickly got up and went downstairs, “what's up” Oikawa said walking to her mom’s side “have you been checking your phones, like at all” Tooru’s brother said walking into the living room. “No we were hanging out, we usually put our phones away,” tooru said glaring at her brother “Anyway,” their mother said, stopping them from fighting. “Look,” she said, turning on the tv, it cut to the news almost automatically cutting off the kids show before. ‘URGENT NEWS’ was at the bottom of the screen, in large letters rolling across the screen read “The Beginning of the End?” and there was loud static and messed up words. By the time anyone could make out any words, all the lights shut off and the tv turned off.

“What the fuck” “this can't be happening right” “this is all some kinda joke right”, there were screams outside it sounded like an angry parent yelling at their kid. “ALL RIGHT SHUT UP” iwaizumi yelled, getting everyone's attention, “what are we gonna do”, “I'll go turn on the extra power,” Tooru’s mother said walking away. “Alright someone tries to get online see if that's shut off- it is'' kunimi said sitting on the floor “shit” “guess we’ll find out who dies first in the apocalypse,” yahaba said sliding down the wall. “We were talking about zombie apocalypses, and this isn't the apocalypse” she responded, “it could be” hanamaki laughed “maki sweetheart i know humor is your coppicing mecanium but plz,” Matsukawa said patting her back “wow Matsun'' Oikawa laughed. “So what are we gonna do?” kindaichi asked standing next to kunimi, “at the moment nothing, we wait and see what happens next, i guess” iwaizumi answers best she could. “Alright, so bad news all the power is cut, and I got my phone to work. Nothing good has happened, bombs have been going off all over the place” Tooru’s mom says walking into the room watching the teens. 

“Ok, plan of action now,” Tooru asked from the couch. “Try to survive the upcoming apocalypse” yahaba laughed from the floor, watori lightly kicked her in the side “stop making stupid jokes”. “She's right, we have to prepare for what's to come, im guessing people who have heard are already looting stores, who wants to come to help me with that” Tooru's mom asked leaning against the front door. “Im guessing law enforcement has given up trying to hold back people, so if I'm able to go all out sure,” kyoutani said already at the door. “I agree with kyoutani on this, give me a good reason to beat someone up and I'm in” yahaba jumped up from the floor and walked to the door, and fist-bumped kyoutani.

“You just want a reason to be in animal form” watori sighed “well dah, we don't get to be normally, it's the perfect opportunity” yahaba smiled. “Well if you want to come let's go” Tooru’s mother smiled walking out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> short first chapter 😕, just thought that would be the best way to end it. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter:)


End file.
